Unexpected
by Dakota Kent
Summary: John and Breanna go for a morning stroll, but will it be what they expected, or far worse? *No copyright infringement intended*
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-morning, and John and Breanna Brockman were enjoying a cup of coffee as they sat together on their porch swing of the large, beautiful white house they called home. Looking out from their porch, they could see the green trees leaning gently in the warm breezes and clouds lazily floating across the pale blue sky.

"Tomorrow's Monday. We've had a nice, long weekend, ready to return to work?" John asked his wife.

"I sure am, but I'm also a little reluctant."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I've gotten spoiled spending every day at home with you. I almost wish I could stay right here forever, with you."

John turned his head and looked down into his wife's lovely face. "Darling, you know I'll always be here with you, forever," John said quietly.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you." John leaned down to place a soft kiss on Breanna's waiting lips.

Meanwhile, in town, three men were scheming to rob the bank. The three outlaws, Jonas Diggs, Curtis Beaumont, and Lewis Thomson, were on the run from the law as it was. Wanted for theft and even murder in five different states, the group was making their way through Denver. They had run out of money and supplies, and needed more before escaping to Mexico.

"Right boys, you know the plan." Jonas spoke quietly as the three huddled beside the general store where they had a clear view of the bank. "Curtis and me will draw out guns once we get inside the bank. No one'll be expecting a thing, and Lewis, you'll be the lookout. You let us know if anyone approaches. Got it, boys?"

"Yeah."

"Got it."

"What do you say we take a little ride this morning?" John suggested after they had finished their coffee.

"I would love that more than you know." Breanna flashed John an irresistible smile as they headed around back to the barn. John saddled up their black horses, Chance and Ebony, and the two mounted and rode towards a creek not far from their house which lay nine miles outside of town. Having left Chance and Ebony under a shade tree to graze, knowing the horses wouldn't wander off, John and Breanna held hands as they walked along the creek trail.

As Jonas and Curtis were fleeing from the bank, money bags in hand and wide grins on their dirty faces, Lewis saw someone run into the sheriff's office to get help. Before he could warn his comrades, the sheriff darted out into the street after them. Lewis gestured a warning to Jonas and Curtis, and the three hurried to their horses they had hidden behind the store building.

Spurring the horses forward, they heard a shot ring out and a cry of pain when the bullet lodged in Curtis' leg. Curtis managed to stay on his horse, so the three bandits kept riding out of town as fast as they could, not caring which direction they were headed because they knew the law would catch up with them soon if they didn't get a move on.


	2. Chapter 2

As John and Breanna strolled aside the small creek, they heard shouting and the sound of racing hooves. All at once, three men came around a large tree.

Jonas, who spotted the couple, turned his horse towards them and his two companions followed. John didn't like the looks of them, and pulled out his pistol as he stepped in front of Breanna. The three men came to a halt in a semi-circle around John and Breanna-a desperate idea coming into Jonas' head-and drew their own guns.

"Hold it right there, mister, or we'll fill you full of lead!" shouted Jonas.

"Yeah." Curtis parroted. "Drop the gun or I'll shoot the pretty lady." Curtis smiled a broken-toothed grin at Breanna.

With three of their guns to his one, John had no choice but to do as they said. Even with his superb gun skills and speed, he wouldn't risk Breanna's safety.

"That's better," said Jonas as he studied the two people in front of him.

"What is it you want?' inquired John, his jaw set.

"Well now," began Jonas. "We was just gonna water our horses 'fore high-tailin' it outta here with our loot." It was then that John noticed the canvas bank bags tied to their saddles. "But you two might be able to help us out."

"Jonas, what are you doing? We gotta get out of here. Curtis is bleeding!" Lewis pleaded with his boss.

"It's not bad," said Curtis through gritted teeth.

"Your laziness got us into this mess," spat Jonas, "now I'm getting us out."

"I swear, that sheriff came outta nowhere!" Lewis defended.

"Shut-up!" Jonas turned his attention back to John and Breanna. "The law can't be far behind, and our horses just ain't that fast. What I need from you two is cooperation." John didn't like where this was heading. "You see, I'm gonna take that pretty lady you got there, and use her as insurance to get out of here."

"You don't touch her," John spoke slowly and steadily, eyes ablaze and fists clenched at his side.

Jonas chuckled and Lewis and Curtis followed suit with dumb expressions on their faces.

"You got three guns on you, mister," laughed Jonas. "And I won't hesitate to shoot the both of you if you get in my way. Now, step aside." He motioned with his gun for John to move.

John didn't budge, but continued to glare at Jonas. Jonas stiffened in his saddle, his earlier mocking laughter gone. "If you don't move this second, I'll kill you and take the lady anyway," Jonas hissed as he cocked his pistol and leveled it at John's chest.

"No!" shouted Breanna. She ran in front of John towards Jonas and said, "I'll go anywhere you want, but don't hurt him."

"Breanna-" began John, moving towards her, but Jonas fired a shot into the air causing John to freeze in his tracks and Breanna to jump.

Breanna continued to eye Jonas as he spoke to John again. "You back up. And you, little lady," his eyes roaming appreciatively over Breanna, "Step right on over here." Jonas slid out of his saddle and motioned Breanna forward, gun in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Curtis, Lewis, make sure he don't move," commanded Jonas, motioning to John.

Curtis limped and Lewis walked over to John and each took one of his arms and held him to the spot. Breanna looked back at John with a worried expression and John caught her gaze.

"Lady, hurry it up and get over here. Now!" Breanna bristled as Jonas cursed at her and shot him a fiery stare.

"You got a problem, lady?" He asked her.

"I don't like the way you're speaking to me."

"I don't care what you like. You ain't in much of a position to be saying such things."

"Yeah, shut up!" Lewis called over from where he stood still restraining John.

Breanna continued her scolding. Maybe, just maybe, she could find some leverage with these men. It was worth a try. "You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves-"

"Don't start preachin' to us." Jonas cut her off before she could go any further. "We don't wanna hear it." Jonas quickly pulled out a dirty cloth from his pocket moved towards Breanna.

"If you touch her…" John tried to warn, but was cut off by a gun being put to his temple. Jonas grinned at him as he roughly pulled Breanna to him and tied the cloth over her mouth. Breanna let out a muffled cry when Jonas tied it too tightly.

"Jonas!" Bellowed John. "Take your hands off of her!"

The look in John's eyes chilled Jonas to the bone, but he spun Breanna around so they both faced John, still being held to the spot by Lewis and Curtis. Jonas held his gun in

front of Breanna.

"Now, now," began Jonas. "Don't get testy with me. I might lose my temper. Then lose a bullet in _you_." Then Jonas said to Breanna, "Now, little lady, you'd do anything to protect this man, wouldn't you?" Breanna nodded her head as she stared at John, fear evident on her lovely features. "So you'd come with us if it meant sparing his life?" Again Breanna nodded her head, tears forming in her blue eyes. It rent John's heart to see her so frightened and in pain. Once he got his hands on these men….

"Well, it's all settled then," said Jonas. "The four of us leave, and once we're a safe distance from the law, we _might _let you go. You might survive a night alone in the hills, or you might not. So, maybe I'll be kind," Jonas continued as he ran the back of his hand across her cheek, "and let you remain in our company."

Breanna turned her head away form his touch and tried to wriggle away from him. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of many hooves approaching at great speeds.

"They caught up to us! Let's go!" Curtis shouted as he and Lewis left there posts beside John and bolted for their horses.

Jonas attempted to drag Breanna along to his horse, but she resisted his grasp. While Jonas yelled at her for not obeying, John dove for his discarded gun lying on the ground a few feet away. John looked up just in time to see Jonas back-hand Breanna hard across the face, then she fell, unconscious, to the ground. John swung his gun around and took aim as Jonas took aim at Breanna's limp form. John got his shot in before Jonas could even think about pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through Jonas' right shoulder and he went down, clutching his arm.

John dashed to Breanna's side and carefully rested her head on his lap as he untied the gag.

"John, is she alright?"

John looked up to see the concerned face of Dr. Goodwin. At John's confused look, the doctor added, "I rode along because we knew one of the robbers was injured. We want him alive and well for his punishment. Let me take a look at her." Dr. Goodwin bent down and began examining Breanna.

"One of them hit her pretty hard," John explained, anger and concern evident in his voice.

"Looks like a minor concussion. She'll have bruises, too, no doubt. I'll give her something now to help her sleep through some of the pain. She can take more later as well if there's any discomfort. I suggest you get her home and make her comfortable. She'll wake up on her own.

John thanked the doctor and tenderly lifted Breanna into his arms. He saw a few of the deputies riding back with Curtis and Lewis in tow; both looking bitter and defeated. Jonas was being hauled away by another deputy as Dr. Goodwin finished bandaging him up for the ride back to the jail where he'd finish tending to both Jonas and Curtis.

John was thankful they didn't require his help, for he had more important things to look after. He looked down at his wife lying in his arms and softly brushed her forehead with his lips as he made his way to where they had left their horses. He rode atop Ebony, Breanna held securely in his arms, as Chance was led behind, back to their house. John felt Breanna shiver slightly and held her closer, whispering in her ear. "We're nearly home, sweetheart. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Once they reached the yard, John carried Breanna inside, knowing the horses wouldn't roam if left outside until later. Making his way upstairs to their bedroom, he gently placed Breanna onto their bed and covered her with a quilt. He left her side only to get a glass of water for when she awakened, then remained next to her on the bed, gently stroking her hair. John dozed off, his arms protectively around Breanna, but was awakened when she began to stir. He sat up and looked down into her face. Her brow furrowed and she began to mumble and struggle with the assailant in her nightmare. She called out for John's help.

"Sshhh, darling, I'm right here," spoke John as he clasped her delicate hands in his large ones.

Breanna opened her eyes at his words and looked around groggily. She locked on to his face as the fuzziness in her head began to fade, and she began to cry.

"Oh, John. I thought they still had me. I though they took me from you." She sat up and held onto John, needing to feel safe in his arms.

John folded his arms around her and said in her ear, "you're safe now. No one will ever take you from me, sweetheart." He kissed her head when she rested it against his chest.

When they pulled apart, John looked into her tear stained face and saw the purple bruise starting to form on her cheek where Jonas had struck her. He brushed the tears from her cheeks as softly as he could, but she still flinched when he touched the bruise.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, not much."

She saw anger flash in his eyes.

"What happened after he hit me?"

"Deputies showed up, I shot Jonas in the arm, the three of them were captured before they got very far. Dr. Goodwin was also there to treat Curtis' injured leg, and he examined you immediately. It's a minor concussion, but I'm going to make sure they pay for what they did to you, and for the bank robbery. They'll be locked up forever as far as I'm concerned."

Breanna looked away from his gaze. John hooked a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back to his.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine, now," Breanna said with a small smile. "I was just really frightened for us back there."

"Me too, but we're fine now. We got through this safely. We can be thankful for that."

"Yes, we can be," Breanna said with a more confident smile. "I love you so much, darling."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. More than words can describe."

They smiled at one other, then leaned in for a tender, loving kiss. They were content in each other's arms.


End file.
